It's in your DNA
by The Blue Masked Raven
Summary: Those heroes in a half shell go through some dramatic changes by the hands of Agent Bishop which will test their relationship as a family. Will question their lives, loves and...clothes? yep bad summary but it's 4 am so meh!
1. Chapter 1

OK I'm experimenting with a new idea while I try and get over my writer's block for RFTH (revenge from the heart – I have most of the chapter but I can't think how to finish it, it's a loooooooooong one, well longer) There is only so much heartache I can write at one time and personally I like to add humor (like Mikey's charm) but there is only so much humor you can add in a fic like that. So to take a break from the seriousness I'm going to write this.

If it becomes popular enough I may have a go at turning it into a comic.

Dr Julie White paced back and forth impatiently as she waited for the results of her latest science experiment. Her high heels clicked on the tiled floor as she stepped, adding to the sound of beeping and low hum from the various machines placed neatly around the lab.

Computer screens flashed and flickered as four strands of DNA appeared on the main monitor, two sets were green showing mutated genes, one set was blue and another pink symbolising human DNA with a different chemical compounds bonding the strands, each set of DNA paired up. The blue and pink both pairing with a set of green as the codes attempted to bond. They slowly moved closer and bonded together. Dr White watched the screen anxiously as the chemically created chromosomes attacked the mutated cells, destroying all traces.

'Genetic bonding confirmed, mutant cells destroyed, DNA results, Human' came the robotic assessments voice from the master computer.

"Excellent, get me Agent Bishop"

'Order received'

Dr White took a deep breath and straighter her clothes and fixed her hair, wanting to look presentable for her boss.

"This had better be important Dr White, I no longer have any more blood samples you can experiment on" Came the rough voice of her employer.

"Of course not sir, but I am reporting good news, both compounds have proven to destroy the mutated cells" She said nervously

"That is excellent news, I will require my men to be equipped with dart guns that contain your chemical compound"

"Unfortunatly sir, we are low of the chemical for one of the compounds, we have enough to make eight darts"

"Then use the other compound, that is what I pay you for is it not?"

"Of course, forgive me sir it has been a long night"

"I want my men ready in an hour"

Dr White nodded and shut off her monitor, getting to work on creating darts to equip Agent Bishops forces with.

"All this just to get rid of a bunch of turtles"

A/N – ok so nothing funny yet but it's like really early in the morning and I have jetlag because I'm in the UK visiting family in Bristol at the moment and the time zones are messed up over here. I'll see if I can write more after some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Abbess Marie – yeah I wish it was that easy too ^^ but I'm not an expert in mutant genes so that'll have to do :p

Ah well rested and feeling much better. Let's get this chapter started! I just have to say I'm not the best at writing, it's always been a weak point of mine and I prefer to tell stories verbally but I also want to share my stories. So please forgive the bad grammar, things not being explained enough and all that :3

The night was cold and stars covered the sky across New York. The moonlight merged with the artificial light from the city that never sleeps, making it a dangerous night for a group of mutant ninjas to be out but they had stayed indoors for the past week looking after Master Splinter who had been bedridden with a bad cold.

April had gone down to the lair to keep an eye on the recovering teacher and had insisted the others went topside for a break.

"Ahh…smell that fresh air!" Raph said as he stretched and took a deep breath, taking in the smells of the city.

"Yeah! Fresh industrial pollution!" Mikey added with a grin looking over at the factories by the docks.

"Well actually Mikey, I'll think you'll find the new factories by the docks are very environmentally friendly, they filter through their pollution, removing the poisonous gases and turning them into liquid form" Donatello said as he joined his brothers at the edge of the roof top.

"Yeah whatever brainiac, just as long as they don't cause us any problems"

"Why would they cause us any problems Raph?" Don asked curiously

"It just seems ta be the way, anything new causes us problems, ain't that right Leo?" The red masked turtle called looking over his shoulder to his blue masked brother.

Leo ignored the question as he stood on a large air filter unit that nearly all buildings in New York seemed to have. He watched the city closely looking for any sign of trouble, not liking how in the open or how bright the night was.

"What's with fearless?"

"You know how Leo gets when sensei's ill" Mikey said glancing over at the leader and then back to his other brothers "I heard they had a fight before sensei got sick and probably thinks that's the reason he did"

Don nodded "I told him not to be silly, but it's Leo he can't help but feel that way. It's also a very clear night; he's probably worried about us being spotted"

"He worries too much, right…who's up for some ninja tag?"

"oh me! Me! Me! meeee!" Mikey cheered jumping up and down excitedly "Raph your it"

Don grinned and ran off in the opposite direction of Raph as Mikey giggled and fled from the hothead turtles.

Leo smiled to himself as he heard the laughter of his brothers, usually he would remind them to keep their voices down but it had been a long week and they needed the time to relax. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as a wave of wind blew in his face, making the tails of his bandana fly in the wind.

The city was quiet tonight, even with the friendly banter from his family, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

He crouched down, covering himself in shadows and listened carefully _'something's strange tonight; it's too quiet for a clear night'_

'_Something's going to change'_

Just then Leo's eyes shot open as he heard the almost silent sound of a small projectile object shoot through the air. "Scatter!" he yelled to his brothers and partner who immediately stopped their game and dived for cover.

"Ow!" Michelangelo yelled as something hit him in the leg, he looked down and saw a small dart in his calf "oh boy, Donny!"

Don looked up at his huddled brother, holding his leg "shell" he muttered as he quickly ran from cover to aid his brother; just as he slid to Mikey's side he felt something prick his arm. "What's in this thing?"

"Show yourself!" Raph yelled pulling out his Sais

Leo watched carefully, he wanted to run to his brothers but blowing his cover when the enemy still needed to be located was foolish. He took a breath and focus on the surrounding, the wind helped carry the sound of footsteps and quiet orders.

"Raph there are multiple enemies!" Leo yelled from his hiding spot, jumping out of the way as a flurry of darts landed where he once stood.

"Leo!" the hot-headed brother yelled as he ran to the eldest position, leaving himself in the open. He collapsed to the floor when a dart hit the back of his knee "crud!"

"Raph!" Leo rolled from his position as another few rounds of darts attacked him, he pulled out his katanas and stood defensively infront of the red masked ninja.

'They don't seem to be interested in Mikey and Don anymore…'

"Don! Can you stand?"

"Yeah I'm fine Leo"  
"Good, grab Mikey and I'll grab Raph, we've gotta get out of here!" just as Leo sent his order another flurry of darts headed straight for him.

The blue-masked ninja twirled his sword and broke the incoming darts.

Don put his good arm around Mikey and helped the orange masked turtle to his feet. As soon as Mikey was steady they made their way over to Raph as fast as they could.

Donatello looked up at his partner, seeing Leo deflecting a mix between bullets and darts. He could see the leader was starting to tire and worried how long Leo could keep deflecting the assault.

'_How many bullets do they have?'_

Raph rubbed his knee cap, pulling out the dart. He slowly and wobbly got to his feet, feeling his knee go numb. He ignored the numbness "We gotta go!"

Leo glanced over his shoulder and nodded, "You guys go, I'll cover our backs"

The turtles nodded and slowly started making their way to the fire escape. Don helped Mikey down the ladder shortly followed by Raph.

A stray bullet slipped through the gaps between Leo's swords and caught his arm.

The blue masked turtle gasped and dropped his swords, he grabbed his arm for a brief moment before scooping his swords up and turning to flee.

"Now you idiots dart him!" Order the man in charge

"Sir we're out of the first set of darts!" said one of his men

"Then use the second set! It should do the same job!"

The solider nodded and prepared his sniper rifle with a dart filled with pink liquid. He took a deep breath before taking aim and shooting.

Leo yelled as the dart went straight into his bullet wound, injecting the chemical straight into his blood stream.

He flipped himself over the edge of the roof and landed on the fire escape. Taking a moment to slip his swords back into place over his shell.

"Leo come on!" Donny called waving up to the leader as he started to climb down into the sewer.

Mikey held his head as he and Raph waited for Don and Leo in the sewer "man I don't feel so good"

"Suck it up Mikey, we gotta get back, then you can barf"

"I'm not going to barf Raph!"

"Enough!" Leo ordered as he and Don dropped down the man hole.

"Sorry"

"Sorry Le- dude your bleeding!" Mikey announced pointing at Leo's arm.

Donny took a look at the wound and looked up at Leo, gesturing to the dart.

Leo took a deep breath and nodded, preparing himself for the sudden wave of pain he would soon feel.

Donny got a good grip on the dart and pulled it out, causing Leo to his under his breath.  
"You ok?"

"Yeah" The leader muttered, starting to feel a little dizzy "come on lets get back"


	3. Chapter 3

Rose Black Dragon – Eeeeek! Rose! *hugs* I love you my lovely reviewer! You review so often I love hearing from you! Because Bishop is a weirdo? :3 Well it's Donny XD he gets excited about that kind of stuff. Oh yes what was the scuffle between Splinter and Leo?...why am I asking you I'm the author ^^;; Leo always has weird feelings XD. Me? Evil? :3

"Hey guy! Master Splinter has been so worried about you" April called as she ran up to the turtles "He only just went back to sleep…what happened?"

"We got ambushed, some goons started shooting darts at us, we all got hit" Raph muttered rubbing the back of his knee.

"Dart? How are you feeling?" April asked checking Mikey over.

"Fine dudette, was feeling queasy earlier but other than that just tired" Mikey muttered softly, Raph and Don nodded in agreement.

"I'll do some physical checks tomorrow, for now I will take some blood samples and see what was inside that dart. You guys nee-" Donatello was interrupted by the sound of something hard hitting the floor.

The turtles spun around to see where the noise came from and saw the form of the eldest laying on the floor.

"Leo!" Don yelled running to his lovers side, he gently lifted his mates head and put it in his lap.

"April can you fetch me the first aid kit, I need to sort out this bullet wound"

April nodded and rushed to the lab.

"Is he going to be ok?" Mikey asked concerned about his older brother.

The purple masked ninja nodded, "he should be fine Mikey, he's just exhausted, it's the effects from the dart"

April hurried back with the first aid kit and helped Don with the bullet wound, cleaning the area and stitching it up.

"Good thing the bullet went straight through" she muttered softly as she took a blood sample from the fallen turtle.

Once Leo was patched up and Raph had regained the feeling in his knee, he lifted the eldest turtle and carried him to Don and Leo's bedroom. Don helped settle his mate in bed before shooing the other two into the lab.

*next morning*

Don got to his feet and stretched, rubbing the back of his neck sleepily "Donny stop falling asleep at the computer" he muttered to himself.

He turn off the light to his lab and headed for the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

He saw the kitchen light was on and guess Mikey was making breakfast, "Morning Mik- Who the shell are you?!" he said seeing a young blond man standing at the counter 'why is that guy naked?'

The blond man turned around "Jeez Don chi- Whoa! Who the shell?!"

Michelangelo nearly dropped his plate when he saw the sandy hair man standing where he thought his brother was

"Mikey?"

"Don?...Why the shell are you naked?! And human?!"

Donatello took a look at himself and gasped "the darts! Oh and speak for yourself bubble butt"

"huh?! Oh shell!"

"Where…Are..My…Brothers?!" came an angry growl from the kitchen entrance.

Don held his hands up and turned to look at the furious red head "Raph, it's us"

Raph relaxed slightly and looked at them in amazement, "You're kidding me!"

Suddenly a scream erupted from one of the bedrooms, the turtles…uh..humans looked at one another "April!" they yelled in unison and ran to the bedroom.

Mwahaha naked men running around *looks at husband* love you baby

Derek: Mmmm Hmm you'd leave me if Leonardo was real wouldn't you?

Me: *grins*


	4. Chapter 4

Kate Maxwell - *hugs* yay thank you for reviewing. Naw I love Shojosensei he's a life saver! Aww don't feel bad, I've got time off so that's why I'm writing, and I've had this planned for a while now. Can't wait for an update by you though. :D Thank you again!

raph'sgirl4ever – Well hello there new reviewer :D *sends hugs* My other story will be updated asap, thank you so much for following them both :)

A/N - If you get offended with people using ''oh my god'' I'm sorry

Don, Raph and Mikey rushed out of the kitchen and headed up to the bedroom they heard the scream come from.

"April are you o…" Mikey paused and his mouth flew open at the sight. In his brothers' bed was a young woman around his age with long black hair, sparkling brown eyes and soft pink lips. He blushed when he noticed the only thing she was wearing was a bed sheet pulled up to her chin and then realised he was still naked and quickly moved to cover up his precious parts "uh…hi".

"uhh…h-hi" she stuttered softly, looking at him with shocked eyes.

"Mikey whats…Holy!" Raph said as he and Don joined their brother. He stopped himself before he bumped into Mikey and stared at the woman "Yo who's the babe in the bed?"

"and where's Leo?" Don added

"D-Donny? R-Raph? M-Mikey?" she stuttered softly "What the shell is going on?"

This time all three of the mens' jaws dropped "No Way!" they said in unison.

April yawned and rubbed her eyes, walking out of the guest bedroom.

"Guys what's with all the noise?" she asked before opening her eyes. She gasped and covered her eyes "Please tell me why there are three naked men in the lair"

Mikey rubbed the back of his head "hehe, hey April…do you know if Casey has any spare clothes here?"

April uncovered her eyes and stared at the men, looking at each one of them.

"um…g-guest bedroom"

"Thanks" the guys muttered covering themselves and heading for the guest room. April shook her head and looked into the bedroom the guys had been standing at "oh my!"

Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha evil aren't I? :3

Teasing you with another short chapter :3 but I'm updating quick so give me some credit ^^;


	5. Chapter 5

Skriy – Hey new reviewer :D I'm glad you like it

Rose Black Dragon – well you'll just have to keep reading to find out ;)

Three of the former turtles gathered in the entertainment area, after waking Master Splinter and calling Casey down to join them in the lair. He had a big shock when he saw the guys and nearly hit Mikey around the head with one of his many bats.

It had taken a little while for Don and the others to explain what had happened and now things had settled down they gathered around the couch trying to figure out what to do next, drinking tea and coffee while waiting for Leo and April to join them.

April shortly came downstairs and joined the others, taking the cup of coffee Don was holding out for her.  
"How's Leo?" Don asked softly

"A mixture of emotions, confused, angry, sad...you name it" she muttered softly taking a sip of coffee "Wouldn't wear one of my shirts so is trying on one of Casey's, it's way too big but will have to do, agreed to wear a pair of my jeans though"

"Why are we sitting around doing nothing?" Came a voice from the bottom of the stairs.

The others looked up to see Leo standing with her hands on her hips, long hair tied into a scruffy ponytail, jeans hugging her legs perfectly and football jersey hanging loosely.

Casey's mouth hung open as he started at his normally blue masked friend "Wow..Leo…you…you look hot as a babe!"

"We should be trying to find out what was in that dart, find out if it's reversible because I don't want to be stuck like this, we need to know who did this to us and why and Casey if you touch me I will break your hand!"

April chuckled softly looking at the shocked faces as they looked over at her for an answer "still getting used to the hormones"

"Take a deep breath my child and calm yourself" Master Splinter said softly taking in the sight of his human daughter "you have been through a very dramatic change"

"How can I calm down Master Splinter?! I would if I had changed like the others but look! I'm a woman!" Leo said gesturing to herself "I have curves! I'm shorter than I was…I-ah!"

Leo yelled as she was lifted into the air by her blond brother "Naw you look so cute!" he said spinning her around.

"Mikey put me down"

"Our cute little big sister!"

"Don't call me that"

"what little big?"

"no…well yes but don't call me the other thing"

"Sister? But ya are now Leo" Raph said from the couch "or should I say Lea?!"

Leo pushed herself out of Mikey's arms and dropped gently to the floor, quieter than she used to "Don' . . !" she growled glaring at Raph.

Raph grinned "What's the matter sis? Don't like your new name?"

"My name is Leo! I may not look like I used to but I am Leonardo Hamato, the eldest son of this family and the leader of this team. You'll do well to remember that Raphael!"

Raph got to his feet and towered over his short sister "looks to me you're different in a lot'ta ways Lea"

"What did I just say?!"

"Could you repeat that for me Lea?!" Raph said just before a fist made contact with his chest.

"What was that?"

Leo growled and shook her hand 'Great! I'm not as strong as I used to be'

"Enough my children!" Master Splinter ordered

"Why don't you just say it father" Leo snapped "Daughter…why not? I'm going to be treated like it whether I like it or not!"

She put her hands to her mouth realising she had just snapped at Master Splinter "I-I'm sorry" she muttered before turning and running to the dojo.

Don got his feet ready to follow her but April put her hand on his shoulder "Leo needs time alone"

"Nice going Raph!" Mikey muttered crossing his arms "make this even harder on Leo!"

"I-I didn't mean it"


	6. Chapter 6

OK I just realised in the last chapter I put he started at his normally blue masked friend instead he stared Hehe I made Casey sound like a pervert! I'm so sorry Casey XD There are probably aload of mistakes like that I'm sorry XD

For those who would like to see roughly what Leo looks like as a girl here - #/d5cftxa

Oh how I spoil all of you, doing all these little chapters so you don't have to wait very long for an update.

Rose Black Dragon – Hehe Rose you do make me laugh :D I love reading your reviews

Abbess Marie – oooh hello again

/././././././

Raph rubbed the back of his neck as he stood outside the dojo, the others had gone off to do their own things and April was arranging a shopping trip for them. They had all wanted to comfort Leo but realised she needed time to cool off.

Raphael was expecting to hear the sound of fist hitting the punch bag but he didn't. He frowned and walked inside the dojo, looking around for his 'sister'. He stopped and sighed when he spotted Leo curled up in the corner of the dojo, arm around her legs and head in her lap. The hothead could hear the soft sobs coming from the leader.

"Hey" Raph said softly.

Leo looked up and quickly wiped her tears away "uh...Hey...What's up?" she muttered softly.

Raphael moved to sit down next to Leo and put his arm around her, "I'm sorry about what I said"

Leonardo smiled softly and wiped her eyes again, putting her head on Raph's shoulder "Don't be..I guess I'm just being a bit sensitive at the moment…it's a lot to take in"

"It is…I mean I know your Mikey's brother too but your my blood brother…it's different from me"

"I guess you can call me your sister Raph…until I'm back to normal"

"Do we want to change back? I mean, we're finally human…we can go into da streets when we want! We can meet people without them screaming at us"

Leo sighed softly "I don't like this body Raph…I'm a guy trapped in a girl's body. If I was in a male body I wouldn't care" she muttered feeling tears gather again.

Raph nodded and pulled Leo into a hug "I know, we'll get ya back to normal, promise"

"got a soft spot for girls huh?"

"na, only the ones that're crying"  
/./././././

Don looked up from his computer and smiled seeing Leo and Raph walking out of the dojo together. He got to his feet and went over to see his partner.

"Hey beautiful" He muttered softly pulling her into his arms as Raph walked off.

"How can you call me beautiful when I'm like this?" she muttered softly, snuggling into his arms.

Don smiled softly and moved a strand of hair from her face "to me you are always beautiful"

She smiled softly and snuggled closer "I knew you had a thing for girls, could tell when we first met April"

Don blushed and shook his head "You can talk, what about Karai?"

"I had no crush on Karai" Leo said looking up at her boyfriend "I just respected her as a ninja"

The purple wearing ninja grinned and shook his head "denial"

"Oh shush!" Leo said nudging him playfully.

"You know Casey was right earlier…you are a babe"

Leonardo blushed "I dunno…I haven't looked at myself in the mirror yet…but I must say Donatello, you are very handsome…for a human"

Don laughed softly as he lead them over to the couch.

"It's really weird being this short" Leo muttered softly "I'm used to being tall than you guys"

"You're not short, you're just a little taller than April. The rest of us are just about 6ft"

"Still feel short"

"Guys! Get ready! We are hitting the mall!" April called coming out of the guest bedroom.

"The mall?" Leo asked looking up at Don "Oh no! the torture!"


	7. Chapter 7

Oh my gosh guys I am so sorry for the delay with chapters thank you so much for putting up with me! Just this chapter has been cursed, my laptop broke, my computer broke, April's been very very poorly, and work has been chaos!

Just not had time to write anything! So big hugs to you all for waiting so patiently and thank you to the two people who have been helping me with my brain storming, you know who you are ;) .

I'm taking a long break from RFTH because at the moment my emotions are all over the place with April being poorly and I don't want to write anything that serious for now…so It's in your DNA is an easy alternative because I get to be funny…ish.

Thank you again, hugs to you all!

/./././././

Leo pouted as she was dragged around another shop in the shopping mall, she had been forced into every clothes shop and forced to try on dozens of outfits as if she was April's personally paper dress up doll.

"April please! We've got enough clothes here to last a lifetime, can we please just meet up with the guys and get back home?" she whined softly.

April shook her head and sighed "Alright Leo…if it means you give me a moments peace…honestly, thought you'd just put up with it..how wrong I was" she said with a small smile.

"I really hate clothes shopping" Leo muttered softly, ignoring the looks she was getting from a group of boys who got up from the benches near the shop and followed the girls.

"Check out the babe..yeah the one with the black hair…the red heads pretty cute too but seen her around with her boyfriend " they could hear the boys saying.

"Hey baby…yo..The babe with the long black hair…you know I'm talking about you gorgeous!"

Leo took a deep breath and ignored the teenagers, already in a foul mood and didn't need them to make her day worse.

April looked at Leo with a concerned face before spotting Casey and the boys, who had seen them and were watching the group of teenagers behind them.

The leader of the group ran up behind the girls and put his arm over Leo's shoulder "Hey baby…haven't seen you before…how about you tell me your name?"

"How about you mind your own business" the reply from the ticked female was.

"Ooh ouch…want me to give you a cuddle because this shoulder is cold?!" he said with a grin, getting a whistle from the group behind him.

April frowned at the boys harassing Leo, seeing her boyfriend and brothers slowly walking over to join them, Raph cracking his knuckles.

"Want me to break your hand?" Leo's reply was.

"Ooh sassy, I love it when they can put up a fight" he said, moving his hand down Leo's shoulder towards her chest before feeling his arm grabbed.

Leo grabbed the boy's arm and threw him over her shoulder, making him hit the ground with a hard thud "Keep your hands off me you creep" she growled before letting go of his arm and walking over to her boyfriend, cuddling up in Don's arms.

"Let's get out of here…I've had enough for one day"

Raph grinned as he watched the teenager get pulled to his feet "Haven't lost your touch sis!"

"You ok Bruce?" The group asked boy who had just been thrown over Leo's shoulder, brushing himself off.

"I'm fine you idiots…but that girl…I want her…I like the ones with a little fight in them"

Don looked over his shoulder and glared at the group of boys, relieved that Leo could look after herself but felt protective over his girlfriend.

Bruce returned the glare "So she's got a boyfriend huh? Well…if I can't have her…no-one can"

/./././././././././

Leo groaned softly as Don's alarm clock went off, it had been a week since the incident that had turned them human and a few days previous Master Splinter had announced that he wanted his children to experience a somewhat normal life.

So together, he and April had arranged to get official documents for the former turtles and had enrolled them into a local highschool, much to the protest from three of his children.

Today was the day, their first day of high school and the grand tour of the building that would steal their souls…as Mikey had put it.

The female teenager got out of bed and rubbed her eyes, noticing Don was already up "Typical…he's the only one excited about school" she muttered to herself before picking an outfit out of her wardrobe and heading for the bathroom for a shower.

/./././././

"Welcome to Queen's high school" The head teacher said softly with a smile.

"Welcome Lea O'Neil, Raphael O'Neil, Donatello Jones and Michelangelo Jones…though I know you have had a few though years living on the streets and not having anyone to depend on but each other, I am glad you have found such amazing adopted parents" he carried on, meeting the new students.

"Please allow me to show you around" he said as he led the way.

They looked around the busy high school, being showed around by the headmaster before he let them have free rain and look around by themselves.

The new students were feeling awkward as the other students whispered and giggled about them.

Leo kept close to Don and Raph, feeling completely vulnerable in a situation like this.

"Oh my gosh look at her clothes…yawn!" one of the girls in a cheerleader uniform said, earning a giggle from her group.

"You can tell how she survived living on the streets…pretty face like that…probably had plenty of…customers"

Leo stopped and turned around to look at the cheerleader "Excuse me?" she said with a slight growl "I didn't quite catch that…were you advertising your services…because let's be frank…" she said as took in the way the girl was standing, knowing the girl was one of the 'get arounds ' of the school "The way you're standing right now. You can tell you don't know how to keep your legs closed".

The students around Leo and the group of cheerleaders laughed and whistles, liking the little cat fight going on, and the guts the new girl was showing.

Don walked up and put his hand on Leo's shoulder, pulling her away gently "What happened to the keeping our heads down and just getting on with things?"

"She called me a prostitute…I wasn't going to just walk past and let her get away with it"

"That was awesome Leo!" Mikey said with a grin, looking back at the startled cheerleader "you showed her that you're not someone to be messed with"

"Of course I'm not…I hate bullies…and she was clearly a bully" she replied as they heard the school bell ring, signalling the end of lunch and the start of the last two lessons of the day.

"Well..I've got maths" Don said looking at his time table.  
"Same" said the two other brother before Leo looked at her time able and groaned.

"And I've got gym..oh joy…why can't I just be in the same classes as you..skip gym. It's not like I need it..."

"Go on Leo…we'll all meet up at the end of the day" Don said, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek "I'll take you for ice cream or something later"

Leo sighed and gave a small smile "You better…going to need it after putting up with this class" she said before giving her brothers and boyfriend a wave and heading off to the gym.

/././././././

Raph, Mikey and Don walked out of their last class together, after having maths and science together they had been given permission to leave early so they could find their lockers.

They had decided to take advantage and head out of the school, going towards the courts where they could see the girls gym class.

"Didn't know cheerleading was actually a lesson" Mikey said as they watched the girls preforming a routine.

"Guess it's for those girls that want to try it but didn't make the team" Don replied with a shrug, nose stuck in a book.

"Well I can see one girl who isn't enjoying herself" Raph muttered, pointing to his sister who was in the middle of the line, standing next to the girl she had fought with earlier.

"You're pretty good, you should try out for the team…but then..I don't let losers like you on my team" The head cheerleader said to Leo.

"Wow thank you..Britney was it? I really value your opinion of me! It really makes life worth living knowing that you have enough time in your busy, popular yet clearly simple day to try and make my school life a living hell..thank you so much, I am really quite touched" Leo replied sarcastically.

"Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"Oh I'm sorry…didn't I make it obvious enough?"

"You little bitch!" Britney growled and tried to attack Leo, as Leo took a step back and stretched her foot out, making the cheerleader trip over.

"oops, silly me…I must really watch where I put my feet" Leo replied with a small smile and a shrug.

"O'Neil…you're excused from class, you're family are waiting to take you home…" The couch called to Leo, earning a sigh of relief from the former turtle.

"Thanks miss!" She called before going over to pick up her bag and running over to Don and her brothers.

"I never want to come here ever again!"

/././././

^^; I kinda had a rough time in high school with my cheerleading squad so I'm venting now through Leo…It's actually great fun! Very therapeutic! ^^

More soon…I hope…


End file.
